We have forever
by Mighty Dragon
Summary: A new enemy has threaten the guardians! Jack and Pitch try to keep there relationship a secret but Manny needs Pitch's help. Will everything work out in the end or will this new enemy prove to much for them? Warning - Yaoi and a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was lying in a tree watching the moon rise with a smile on his face. He knew Sandy would start his night soon and he always loved seeing the golden dream filed sand fly down into the children's heads. Jacks smiles soon faded and looked up at the stars. He was remembering Pitch again. Jack felt a bit sorry for him. He did just want people to believe in him. It has been a month and he still thought about him but he also knew why the dark man kept coming into his head. The look on Pitch's face when the nightmares bragged him away still gave Jack the shakes. Jack stood from the tree and used the wind to bring him to where Pitch's hole used to be. As he floated down he saw the moon light on Pitch's hole. Jack took a few steps back.

'When did the hole become unsealed?' Jack thought and looked up to the moon whose light never left the hole.

"I have a task for you Jack...help my old friend" he heard the man in the moon say. He never talked much to Jack but when he did, Jack listened. Jack turned and jumped in the hole without a second thought.

* * *

Jack walked in from the dark tunnels and looked around. He saw some of the nightmares prancing around what looked like a crack in the wall. Jack could see the nightmares hoof prints all along the sides on the crack, almost like they were trying to break it open. Jack ran at them using his staff to freeze every single nightmare. Jack looked around to see if any more were around before he took a look in the crack.

"...Pitch" he said a bit shocked, taking a few steps back to give him room to come out.

"What do you want frost" came his voice as he appeared in front of him. Jack looked at him and saw fear and sadness in his eyes. He also looked worn out and was about to fall.

"Pitch have you been in that crack for the whole month?" Jack asked. Pitch did nothing and looked around his home.

"Is that how long it's been?" He asked. Jack reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but Pitch fell. Jack wrapped his arms around the dark man and laid him down on the ground. Pitch tried to sit up but Jack moved his hands to Pitch's shoulders keeping him down.

"Frost let me up!" Pitch yelled grabbing Jack's wrists to throw him off.

"No Pitch you're weak without your powers!" Jack yelled back. Pitch kept fighting to get up so Jack moved and sat on his waist and pinned him down by his arms. Pitch struggled before he finally stopped and settled for glaring at Jack.

"Yeah well that happens!" Pitch yelled.

"I don't understand why!? When I became Jack Frost I had all my powers." Jack said. Pitch glared at him.

"So did I, so did everyone. But then children began to believe in me and when those guardians came to be, almost all of the children stopped fearing and began to believe in hope. They completely casted me aside, so I lost almost all of my power!" Pitch yelled.

"Then how did you get your power over the sand when we fought you!" Jack yelled. Pitch growled.

"I had found the ones that believed in me and fed off their fear. I soon had enough to practice it. Thanks to Sandy for letting me 'borrow' the sand." Pitch said smiling, laughing a bit before it died.

"But no one believes in the boogieman now" he said.

"Well I believe in you pitch and I think you can do good!" Jack yelled. Pitches face softened.

"How can the boogieman become a goodie two shoes like you!?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like you can." Jack said standing up. He moved and held his hand out to help Pitch stand.

"I can help you." Jack said.

"I don't need your help." Pitch said slapping Jacks hand away and stood. Jack smiled and grabbed his hand and used the wind to lift them up into the air.

"Frost let me go!" Pitch yelled as they flew out of the hole. Pitch was pulling and trying to lift Jacks fingers to get his hand free, so Jack lowered them and they landed on ice. Pitch moved and fell on his ass. Jack laughed holding his gut.

"Stop laughing at me!" Pitch yelled getting up. He was wobbly and Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing again.

"Take me home Frost" he said stabilizing himself. Jack shook his head no.

"No Pitch you need to have fun and let loose every now and again. Life's not all about what lurks in the darkness and the nightmares people make. Plus, you have been trapped for a month in a small crack." Jack said and began to slide on the ice like he was ice skating.

"Well I don't want to have fun Frost and I live in the darkness and I make the nightmares for I am the boogieman!" Pitch shouted not moving an inch.

"Fine I will take you home but you have to get off the ice first." Jack said. Pitch didn't move and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, can't skate?" Jack asked jokingly as he began to skate in circles around him. Jack then stopped in front of him when Pitch didn't say anything but saw his cheeks were a dark black.

"Is that a blush...oh my god you don't know how to!" Jack said laughing holding his gut again. Pitch blushed more and glared at him.

"Ok I don't know how to now take me home!" He yelled. Jack began to skate in front of him slowly.

"Sorry Pitch can't do that but try to skate like this." Jack said and started to skate/pace a bit more slowly in front of him.

"Just copy me." He said. Pitch watched then sighed. It seems like he had no other choice. He began to do it. It was wobbly but he didn't fall.

"See Pitch!" Jack said as Pitch went a bit faster. Jack skated next to Pitch and saw a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey you're smiling." Jack said. The smile vanished as quick as it came and Pitch stepped on the snow.

"I was not smiling, now I will take my leave and walk home." Pitch said and turned to leave only to see Jack in front of him.

"Pitch, don't hide the fact that you smiled just because it wasn't about a nightmare. You have a nice smile!" Jack said and they both stiffened.

'Oh god did I just say...' Jack thought.

'...what I think he said' Pitch thought and glared at him.

"Sorry Pitch I...I" Jack started but didn't know what to say. Pitch sighed.

"Why do you want me to have fun Jack...remember I'm the one that wanted to destroy all of the hopes and dreams in every child." Pitch said. Jack looked down.

"I know but...it was your face." Jack said. Pitch looked at him confused.

"When we told you the nightmares were there for you. You looked so scared and...innocent. I still get nightmares from it." Jack said looking at Pitch.

"Well I still don't have my power so it's not me giving you the nightmares." Pitch said. Jack nodded then smiled.

"That's it Pitch! You can take the nightmares away!" Jack said. Pitch just looked at him.

"Take them away?" He asked. Jack nodded.

"Never going to happen" Pitch said and began to walk to his home. Jack ran and walked next to him.

"Oh come on, hear me out ok. If you take away kids nightmares away, you will be believed in again! "Jack said as he followed Pitch into his home.

"No they will believe in someone that takes nightmares away. I give nightmares Jack." Pitch said and sat on a flat rock. Jack stopped and smiled.

"You said my name." He said. Pitch looked at him.

"So." Pitch said and saw the morning sun coming in.

"Better go make it snow Jack before the kids wake." Pitch said and laid down. Jack sighed.

"Fine but i will be back." Jack said and flew out of the opening. Pitch watched him leave.

"No you won't Jack...I'm no good for you or for anyone" he said and laid down to sleep but the boy wouldn't leave his mind. Pitch growled and sat up.

"Damn it! I just got him to leave my thoughts only a day ago and now it's back!" He yelled. Pitch knew why thought. He love Jack. He loved him ever since he saw what he could do when he tried to make him join. Pitch sighed and sat up looking around. He's home was a mess from him being trapped for a month. He looked at his hands and sighed begin to clean. As he cleaned he kept thinking of Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked up to the hole and was about to jump down.

'Should I tell him?' Jack thought. It has been seven weeks since Jack first saved Pitch and Jack came to see Pitch every day. Jack also found himself falling for the dark man. Jack sighed as he remembered that day.

* * *

Jack ran and jumped on Pitch's back.

"Ah Jack!" Pitch yelled as his iced coffee spilled on his black shirt.

"I told you yesterday not to jump on me and I also told you to stop coming into my home!" Pitch yelled turning his head to look at the small boy. Jack smiled.

"I know but I wanted to scare you and I have been coming here for 2 weeks now." Jack said and got off his back. Pitch turned to look at him.

"And every day I tell you don't come again." Pitch said as his shirt dissipated. Jack looked at Pitch's chest blushed a bit as he saw Pitch's muscles and chest.

'P-Pitch is…he…' Jack couldn't finish his thought. Pitch looked at Jack seeing the blush.

"What's with the blush? It's not hot in here thanks to you." Pitch said as a new shirt appeared on him. Jack snapped out of his thought and shook his head.

"Sorry I...um I…" Jack didn't know what to say. Pitch rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Jacks head, ruffing up his hair.

"It's ok no harm done, just don't jump on me again." Pitch said smiling as Jack hit his hand away blushing more. Jack looked up at him and sighed.

"Fine I won't come anymore…I just thought you would like a friend. I consider you my friend." Jack said. Pitch didn't move or say anything for a few minutes. Pitch then moved and sat down.

"So, if I'm not mistaken it should be winter in Japan now." Pitch said. Jack smiled and jumped into the chair next to Pitch.

"Yep it was the first day!" Jack said

* * *

Jack knew it was wrong be he fell for Pitch that day and that's why he came back to see the dark man. Jack shook his head. No he won't tell him. Jack sighed and jumped down. He would have to tell pitch one day but Jack was scared Pitch would start to be evil again. He walked up to the opening and saw Pitch reading the paper like always. Jack walked up and sat by him. Pitch turned to look at him and folded his paper. Pitch knew something was up. Jack didn't come in yelling his name. He didn't look over his shoulder to see the paper. He didn't ask him to go out for a moon lit walk. Pitch just watched the boy stare at the table. Soon he grew tired of not hearing Jacks voice.

"What's wrong Jack?" He asked. Jack looked at him.

"Pitch...do you what me to stop coming here?" Jack asked. Pitch didn't say anything and stood up taking a few steps away from Jack so his back was facing Jacks back.

"No jack...your my friend. I thought we talked about is already." Pitch said. Jack nodded, knowing Pitch wasn't looking at him.

"I know we did but…I don't what to come here if I'm just your friend." Jack confessed hoping Pitch didn't reject him. Pitch froze at that saying. He looked hurt at what jack said. Why did Jack want to stop being friends? He never gave Jack any clues that he loved him. Pitch closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He knew Jack would never love him back. At that thought Pitch became angry.

"Leave and never come back." Pitch said thru clenched teeth, his hands clenched into fists. Jack stood up and turned to look at Pitch's back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it pitch! You're my friend!" Jack yelled thinking Pitch was rejecting him. He knew pitch didn't like him the way he did. Pitch turned and had a scowl on him face.

"Well I don't want to be just your friend!" Pitch yelled getting closer to Jack. Jack looked confused and had tears in his eyes.

"Then what do you want!" Jack yelled backed not moving as he saw Pitch walking closer to him. Pitch stop in front of him and landed down kissing the smaller boy. Jacks eyes went wide. Pitch stood up straight.

"I what you to be my..." Pitch started before jack tackled him to the ground kissing him. Pitch kissed back smiling as he held Jack.

* * *

North was busy making some ice toys when he heard shouting from the yetis. He sighed and walked out seeing them around the globe. He walked to the front and saw the whole globe covered in a black goop.

"What is this?" He asked and reached out about to touch it when it shot up to the ceiling and disappeared. North looked at the globe and put his hand on the handle for the Aurora Borealis, pushing it down to call the other guardians.

* * *

"I don't know north it sounds like Pitch Black to me." Tooth said.

"No no it was goop not sand." North said. Bunny was looking around.

"Hey where's frostbite?" He asked. A question mark came up above Sandy's head when a blinding white light engulfed them. They all covered their eyes. When they reopened them they saw a man wearing a white suit, had white hair and glowing light yellow eyes with white steam coming out the sides.

"Manny!" North cheered. The man smiled.

"Hello Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny. I'm sorry to say but a new threat has risen." Manny said.

"Who is it mate?" Bunny asked. Manny frowned.

"My twin brother...Grim Reaper" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch had a smile on his face as he watched Jack sleep, his cloak covering them both. He couldn't believe that Jack loved him like he did. He smiled widen as Jack turned in his sleep and was now facing towards him. Sure he never meant to go this fast with Jack so soon but he wasn't complaining. Pitch smiled wider and held Jack closer kissing his for head. Jack smiled in his sleep. Pitch then saw a flash of white behind him and turned to see his old friend Manny.

"Hello Pitch it's been awhile." Manny said. Pitch moved slowly so Jack was still covered by this cloak and wouldn't awaken. As he got up, his pants materialized on him.

"What do you want Manny." Pitch demanded crossing his arms over his chest. Manny smiled and turned to an old chest bored. Pieces here and there, waiting to be finished.

"We need to talk but let us continue our game, it is my turn yes?" He said and sat on the white side. Pitch sighed and sat, his shirt materialized on him.

"So what did you need to talk to me about? Let me guess you want me to stay away from Ja...Frost? Well I won't. We haven't told the others and wont until Ja...Frost wishes to. "He asked as he watches Manny ponder his move. Manny smiled.

"Oh no, nothing like that old friend. I sent him down here to help get the nightmares away from you and that's all. Him being with you was his choice and I don't mind it at all." Manny said with a smile and moved his castle to d5. Pitch nodded and picked up his queen and took out his castle.

"So then why visit? You haven't come here in 300 years." He asked. Manny moved his queen to f3 and was silent.

"He came back." Manny said suddenly. Pitch froze reaching for his rook. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he sighed and reached, moving his knight and placed it on c5.

"Check, how did he get away? I thought he was trapped. "He asked. Manny moved his king to a5.

"Not sure. All i knew is he come to me saying he would get back at the people who wronged him." Manny said and looked up at Pitch. He was looking over the bored but saw him look over to see Jack still asleep. Manny sighed running his hand through his slicked back hair.

"Pitch I'm sorry but I need your help." Manny said as Pitch moved his queen to c4.

"Depends on what it is." He said. Manny took his queen and moved it to f1.

"Become a guardian and help save the children...Check mate." Manny said. Pitch shook his head no.

"I can't Manny, I'm the boogieman...not some hero. Plus the others hate my guts." Pitch said and stood up walking over to where Jack laid.

"He's the only one that likes me. I can't say why but…I'm happy he loves me." Pitch said pulling up the cloak to keep jacks cold in. Manny put all the pieces back and moved his pawn to c4.

"I knew but Pitch, you know Grim better...even better than me." Manny said and stood up facing Pitch.

"He's your twin brother and yet you say that!" Pitch yelled turning to face him. Jack rolled over still asleep. Pitch turned his head to look at him and smiled seeing he was still asleep.

"Pitch...he hurt you. I know and I am sorry but think of it this way. If he wins this game of chess, he will hurt you or worse." Manny said. Pitch turned to look at him.

"Worse how?" Pitch asked. Manny had a small, sad smile on his face.

"he could hurt your Jack...your move Pitch" Manny said and was then engulfed in the blinding white light and was gone. Pitch sighed and walked over moving his knight to b3.

* * *

"Are you crazy mate?! You want Pitch Black to join us!" Bunny yelled.

"We just finished defeating him only a month ago!" Tooth shouted. Manny held his hand up and the room got quite.

"He is the one I pick. He knows reaper better then myself and no Easter, I am not crazy." Manny said. Bunny crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know mate I would rather have the groundhog" Bunny said. Manny turned to look at him.

"And what will he do to help defeat Grim?" Manny asked. Bunny's ears went down. Manny nodded, not needing to say anything and then faced them all.

"Who here has been told the story of the man in the moon?" Manny asked. No one answered. Manny smiled.

"Well let me tell you my tail. It started with 2 forces. Mother Earth and Father Time. They fell in love and then had a pair of twins. The oldest twin could see the evil in every one and used that so see there death. He would then eat the wondering soul. By doing so the soul would go to ether heaven or hell. The youngest twin could see the good in everyone. He would be the one to sort the souls. Mother earth put the youngest twin in the moon, so he could put the souls into their rightful place. Father Time put the oldest twin on earth to eat the dead souls. The oldest twin as always felt he was cheated and vowed to get revenge one day. That day has come. "Manny said.

"But that doesn't tell us why we need to stop him." North said. Manny smiled a sad smile.

"The souls have stop coming." Manny said.

"And let me guess you want to me to put him in his place!" Yelled a voice from behind them. Everyone but Manny (who was facing that way) turned to look at the intruder. There stood Pitch looking mad, Jack to the right of him.

"I was hoping so Pitch." Manny said. Pitch walked up to him and stood in front of him. Pitch being a foot taller looked down at Manny.

"Why should I Manny?" Pitch said but before Manny was about to answer when a gruesome laugh echoed out into their ears..

"Well well well if it isn't Pitch Black." Everyone heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone turned and saw a man in a black suit, black wild hair and glowing red eyes with steam coming out of the sides sitting on the globe. He smiled and everyone but Manny and Pitch shivered. The man stood on the globe.

"Hello everyone I am Reaper, Grim Reaper." He said and bowed. Pitch let out a growl. Reaper smiled at Pitch as he straightened himself.

"It's been to long Pitch, over 500 years since you, Manny, Santa, Tooth, Sandman, and Fluffy locked me away in the god forsaken tomb!" Reaper yelled and jumped down landing softly in front of everyone.

"And I plan to get back at each and every one of you." He said and walked up to Manny.

"My dear, dear little brother. My, you haven't changed at all." Reaper said walking around him like a predator.

"And nether have you Reaper." Manny Said. Reaper smiled and then looked over at Jack.

"And who's this" Reaper said and disappeared and reappeared behind Jack, wrapping his arms around his neck holding him. Jack froze as Reapers black goop went wrapped around his arms so he couldn't move.

"Let me go!" Jack yelled and struggled. Pitch ran at them but the goop tighten and Jack let out a soft scream in pain. Pitch stopped immediately.

"Let him go now Reaper!" Pitch yelled his sand coming up like a wave ready to crash. Almost everyone gasped at that and Reaper smiled laying his head on Jacks, holding him closer.

"Don't tell me this is your new toy Pitchy. All though I will say..." Reaper started moving and grabbed Jacks chin to hold him still, licking his cheek. Jack closed his eyes and tried to struggle away. Pitch growled as Reaper looked straight at him.

"He is very delicious." Reaper said and laughed again moving back to how he was with his head resting on Jacks.

"It's not like that!" Pitch yelled and shot at Reaper but he disappeared along with the black goop holding Jack. Pitch stopped in front of Jack and was looking him over.

"Jack, are you ok?" Pitch asked. Jack nodded rubbing the side of his arms. They then heard his laughing.

"My revenge has started but I won't stop until I have destroyed you all!" Reapers voice rang in the room before disappearing. Everyone looked at Pitch and Jack to see Pitch rubbing Jacks head. Pitch was smiling down at Jack as he smiled up at Pitch.

"I'm glad you're ok but why didn't you freeze him?" Pitch asked. Jack looked down his smile fading.

"I couldn't. I tried but it was like I had no power." Jack said. Pitch sighed and held Jack, who blushed and hugged him back.

"Get away from him!" Bunny yelled running over, grabbing Pitch's cloak and throw him away from Jack. Pitch landed on his feet and looked pissed.

"I don't care if Manny picked you, you will never be a guardian!" Bunny yelled. Pitch didn't move but he continued to glare at bunny.

"Fine be that way." Pitch said and disappeared. Bunny turned to look at Jack.

"Jack you o..." Bunny started but Jack pointed his staff at him and Bunny was covered in a thin layer of ice. Jack walked past Manny but be put his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"He just went outside he wouldn't leave you." Manny whispered. Jack nodded and walked out of the room. Bunny broke the ice and turned to run after him.

"Bunny stay I wish to talk to you." Manny said. Bunny stopped, his ears fell against his head.

* * *

Jack walked outside. It was windy but hadn't started to snow yet. He looked up and saw Pitch sitting on one of the outside windows. Jack called the wind and flew up landing by him his hand on the window sill to steady himself. Jack didn't say anything and there was a comforting silence. Pitch turned too looked at him.

"I'm sorry for Bunny." Jack said not looking at him. Pitch sighed and moved his hand from his lap and placed it on Jacks squeezing lightly.

"I could care less about him...its Reaper I'm worried about. I'm…I'm scared he will take you from me ok." Pitch said not looking at Jack a blush of embarrassment plastered on his face. Jack moved a bit closer to him and smiled leaning his head on Pitch's shoulder.

"Pitch...I don't want them to know about us. I mean I do but if they don't want you as a guardian then think what they might do if they find out I'm your...um your..." Jack said trying to think of the right words. Pitch smiled and put his hand under Jacks chin turning his head and kissed Jack.

"My boyfriend and OK we won't tell them." Pitch said and whispered something in his ear. Jacks face went from snow white to beet red in 5 seconds.

"OK. I will be there." Jack said and jumped down, walking in when he landed. Pitch smiled and disappeared as his sand swallowed him up.

* * *

"Good question Tooth, how did Pitch get his power back?" Bunny asked.

"He got it 2 weeks ago Bunny." Jack said coming into the room. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Where's Pitch?" North asked.

"In one of the spare rooms you have. I too am tired." Jack said and turned.

"Wait, Jack! How did he get them back and how do you know?" Tooth asked. Jack smiled.

"He just got them back one day. He didn't doesn't know why and it's because we are friends now." Jack said.

"Well if that's true then tell us what happened!" Bunny said. Jack sighed and nodded.

* * *

_two weeks ago_

Jack snuck up quietly on Pitch, hoping to scare him.

"Nice try Jack." Pitch said as Jack was just about to touch him. Jack pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How did you know I was here?" jack asked. Pitch smiled and turned. He held his hand up and black sand came up. Jacks eyes widen as he watched the sand dance around Pitch's hand.

"How did you get your power back?" Jack asked. Pitch shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt power and fear and I had control over it again." Pitch said as he put his hand down the sand disappearing. Jack nodded and took a few steps back looking away sadly. Pitch looked hurt.

"What's wrong Jack?" Pitch asked concern in his voice. Jack looked up at Pitch.

"Now that you have your power back you will want revenge…right?" Jack said. Pitch smiled and laughed a bit. He walked up and kissed Jack, holding him to his body. Jack blushed and held him back pulling pitch into a tighter kiss. Pitch pulled away but kept jack in the hold.

"No Jack. I love you and won't leave you for anything." Pitch said. Jack smiled.

"Besides me being with you will piss off the guardians to no end." Pitch said. Jack glared and pushed him away.

"Very funny Pitch!" Jack yelled. Pitch chuckled and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Everyone nodded as jack finished. Jack of course left out the kissing and holding but did tell them pitch no longer wishes to get revenge. Jack then left the room before they could ask him anything else. he did have a date with Pitch.

* * *

**HEY! lemon next chapter its in the beginning. **

**Love **

**Mighty Dragon**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok the lemon is first so skip to the next line to skip.**

**Mighty Dragon**

* * *

Jack walked into the third hall holding some of the spare rooms and opened the 3ed one to the left.

"Pitch" he called out closing the door. As soon as the door clicked indicating it was closed, he was shoved and held against the door. Pitch pinned him, kissing him hard. Jack closed his eyes and was about to kiss back before Pitch throw him on to the queen sized bed. Jack used his elbows to prop himself up and saw Pitch walking over to the bed slowly and got on it.

"Pitch" Jack whispered lying down as Pitch hovered over him, his arms and legs over both of Jacks sides pinning Jack once more.

"Yes Jack" Pitch whispered and began to kiss his neck, sucking it lightly. Jack let out a small moan and brought his hands up around Pitch pulling the dark man closer to him. Pitch smiled and laid down on him slightly and began to bite his neck.

"I want you" Jack said as he moved his hands and began to pull at Pitch's cloths. Pitch smiled and kissed him. Jack moaned into the kiss as he felt Pitch and getting harder. Pitch sat up so he was now sitting on Jack's legs and smirked as his cloths dissipated. Pitch then moved off Jack and sat down in front of him. Jack sat up looking at him, a confused look on his face.

"Jack, strip for me" Pitch said. Jack blushed a bright red and stood up off the bed. He took his sweatshirt off and was about to remove his shirt when pitch put one of his hands up, stopping Jack.

"Jack, what I meant was to do a strip dance." Pitch said smirking. Jacks blush brightened but began to do a slow dance to music in his head and slid his shirt off slowly. He slowly unbutton his pants and un-zipped them. Pitch smiled and began to masturbate watching Jack strip. When Jack finished, he walked up to Pitch and crouched in front of him and began to suck him. Pitch threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Oh god Jack" he said. Jack smiled coating his penis in his saliva and moved and sat on Pitch's lap.

"Pitch" Jack said and that's all Pitch needed before he placed his hands on Jacks hips and slid himself into Jack. Jack let out a soft whimper in pain. Pitch held him not moving and kissed him.

"Shh I know it hurts its ok. It will feel better soon." Pitch said and moved slowly. Jack soon was on his hands and knees as pitch thrusted into him.

"Oh my god Pitch more!" Jack moaned and pitch didn't hesitate. He began to thrust into Jack as fast and as hard as he could while he pumped Jacks penis.

"Jack I'm cumming!" Pitch moaned. Jack moaned he was too and screamed Pitch's name as Pitch hit him just right making him release his seed. Pitch moaned Jacks name cumming as well. Jack fell to his stomach and Pitch fell to the side holding Jack close.

"I love you Jack." Pitch said. Jack moved closer to Pitch and held him closer, kissing him.

"And I love you." Jack said as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Tooth sighed as she flew though the first hall that held most of the spare rooms. It was a long night and now it was morning. She knocked on Jack's door but didn't get an answer.

"Jack its morning time to eat." She said and opened the door to find it empty.

"GET OUT NOW!" She heard Pitch yell from the third hall. She flew as fast as she could. When she arrived at Pitch's room, she couldn't believe what she saw. A shirtless Pitch was being held back by a shirtless Jack as Bunny was on the ground holding his stomach; black sand was covering the ground. Tooth looked to North and Sandy who arrived after she did.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Bunny yelled getting up.

* * *

Bunny walked up the third hall to get Pitch up for breakfast.

"Why do I have to get him" he muttered as he slammed the door open.

"Pitch get the..." he started but stopped when he saw Jack buttoning his pants up as Pitch held him from behind, his pants on, kissing Jacks neck trying to get Jack to take off his pants. They looked at Bunny and Pitch glared at him.

"GET OUT NOW!" Pitch yelled and threw sand at his stomach to knock him down but not hurt him.

* * *

Everyone stared at Bunny as he finished.

"Pitch, Jack, are you too..." North started unable to finish. Jack nodded a blush on his face as he pulled his head throw his sweatshirt. Pitch had materialized his shirt on, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood next to Jack. Tooth and North looked at each other.

"Jack I don't think it's such a good idea to be with Pitch, he's not good for you." Tooth said. Jacks blush turned redder but not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"You don't know him at all! He's changed. How could you say that when you haven't tried given him a chance to prove he's changed?!" Jack yelled. Pitch put a hand on his shaking shoulders.

"Frostbite, Tooth is right. He's Pitch Black, the giver of nightmares." Bunny said. Jack turned to look at him, tears in his eyes.

"I DON'T CARE I LOVE HIM!" Jack yelled and ran, jumping out the open window into the wind, flying off. Pitch turned his head, watching him go. When he looked back at everyone he had a glare on his face.

"Now listen here. I don't care if you hate me but I do love Jack. If you do anything to hurt him or our relationship then you will be having nightmares every time you blink." Pitch said and walked out of the room to find Jack.

* * *

Jack was sitting in the snow watching the snowflakes dance in the wind.

"Hey" he heard and turned his head to see Pitch. Jack stood up and looked at him. Pitch opened his arms and Jack ran into them. Pitch held him close his head resting on Jacks.

"I knew they would be like that. That's why I didn't want them to find out yet." Jack said. Pitch nodded then smiled.

"Well who cares right? I love you and I won't let anyone take you from me." Pitch said moving a bit and used his left hand to tilt Jacks head up to look at him in the eye.

"Your mine, Jack Frost." He said leaning down to kiss him. Jack smiled and kissed back.

"Your right. I love you too and your mine Pitch Black." Jack said and held his hand as Pitch used his sand to teleport them back to the castle. They never saw the black goop in the sea of white.

* * *

A gruesome laugh echoed black, empty halls of an old house.

"So Pitchy is in love with that Frost guy? Well maybe I should have a talk to him." Reaper said, watching the events unfold.

"But first, let's find some dirty secrets about this boy." He said and snapped his fingers. Black goop dripped out of his palms and formed flouting balls.

"Follow all the guardians but keep an eye on Jack Frost. Now go my black death." Reaper said snapping his fingers and laughed his gruesome laugh as the black death floated down and slipped through the cracks in the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you stop staring at me?" Pitch said, feeling Bunny's eyes on him as he read the paper and drank his iced coffee.

"Sorry mate, won't happen. I don't trust you and I won't take my eyes off you." Bunny said. It's been like this every morning for the past week. Pitch growled and slammed the paper down on the table as he stood. His iced coffee wobbled, a few drops falling but didn't spill.

"What's your problem? You're the only one that still thinks I'm evil!" Pitch yelled at him. Bunny glared at him.

"I want you to leave frostbite alone." Bunny said ignoring Pitch's statement.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!?" Pitch yelled.

"Because you're no guardian and you're no good for Jack. You're just the poor shadow stuck under the bed." Bunny said. Pitch grabbed his drink, the closes thing to him and splashed it in Bunny's face. Bunny grabbed his boomerangs and got ready for a fight. Pitch sent his sand out and used it to pin Bunny to the wall. Pitch walked closer to him as he struggled to get free.

"Listen to me. I never wanted to be a guardian. The only reason why I said I will is because of Jack." Pitch said. Bunny glared at him. It's true, Pitch took the vow as a guardian yesterday and they split into pairs knowing Reaper was keeping an eye on them.

"But I never wanted to be pair with you and its Manny's fault that we can't switch but I'm stuck with you until Jack and Tooth get back." Pitch said and the sand disappeared. Bunny put his weapons away.

"You weren't my first choice either mate." Bunny said. "But your bad for him and I know this." Bunny said and walked out of the room. Pitch rolled his eyes and sat down.

"I have been waiting for him to leave." Pitch heard and froze as arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Reapers hand rubbing Pitch's neck seductively.

"You know Pitch, I'm a bit mad at you...you picked that boy over me." Reaper said. Pitch couldn't move. Reaper can make his skin leak a poison that can leave your body paralyzed if his skin touched yours. Meaning he couldn't use his sand to attack Reaper. Reaper lead in closer to Pitch and kissed his ear.

"Leave him Pitchy, come back to me and I won't harm him." Reaper said and moved so his hands so they were lying on Pitch's shoulders, pulling his clothes down and leaned in kissing his neck.

Pitch growled wishing to push him off him.

"Get off me Reaper!" Pitch yelled. Reaper stopped kissing his neck.

"Pitch you have never said that to me, but fine, maybe I will go on to that new toy of yours, Jack I think is name is." Reaper said and laughed a bit.

"You will never touch him or me again." Pitch said still feeling the poison flowing into him. Reaper smiled.

"But why not Pitchy, It's not like you can stop me right now, and all I have to do it touch Jacky and he won't be able to move. Maybe I will because I didn't do it the first time I met him." Reaper said, pulling Pitch's shirt down more. Reaper moved and kissed his cheek. Pitch growled and glared at Reaper. Reaper let him go and took a few steps back. Pitch shot out of the chair pulling up his shirt and glared at Reaper.

"Fine be that way, I have found out what I need to." he said and smirked as he disappeared. Pitch walked out the room and bumped into Bunny, who was walking back in.

"Where were you?!" Pitch yelled. Bunny glared at him.

"Washing the coffee you throw on me off." He said. Pitch growled.

"Reaper came and tried to get me to join him." Pitch said. Bunny glared then sighed.

"I'll call everyone then." Bunny said.

* * *

"I know he's keeping an eye on us but why ask Pitch to join him." North asked. Pitch was sitting next to Jack as they held hands.

"Because we used to be together..." Pitch said. Everyone looked at him.

"I thought he was like me. I was wrong. He wanted death, destruction. I wanted fear, nightmares. All we really did was hurt people for centuries. I always thought it was weird though that he never kissed me on the lips. He would kiss my cheek, forehead...other places but never the lips so I asked him. He said being 'The grim reaper', as humans say it, he has the kiss of death. One kiss on the lips to a human and they die but one kiss on the lips to us and we become alive again." Pitch said. Jack squeezed his hand.

"Why did you too brake up?" Jack asked. Pitch heard the hurt in his voice and turned to look at him.

"I saw he was changing. He began to kill anyone weather or not it was there time. He also stopped spending time with me. I went to the only one I knew who knew Reaper better than I did, Manny. He told me Reaper used me to learn how to control the sand. I did help him with the black death. So I told Manny to do something. Manny said he would take care of it." Pitch said.

"And he sent us." North finished. Sandy nodded.

"Jack..." Pitch said looking at the small boy. Jack looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not mad, more like glad you don't like him anymore." Jack said. Pitch smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Jack." Pitch said. Jack smiled and opened his mouth to reply but Tooth stopped him.

"OK love birds, what are we going to do? I mean how is he going to get his revenge?" Tooth asked. Just then Baby Tooth came in and said something to Tooth.

"What?" She said and flew off. Everyone got up and ran to follow.

"Everyone get in slay" North said picking up Bunny, who was about to tap his foot, and throw him into the slay. Pitch just laughed at Bunny and pulled Jack on to his lap, holding him close.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so this chapter has child abuse (in a flashback) so if you wish to skip it you can, just skip the part that gos _italic _**

**Mighty Dragon  
**

* * *

"Tooth!" North yelled as he landed the sled. She was looked over everything when they got there. She turned and flew down to them as they got out of the sled.

"Baby Tooth said she and others saw Reaper looking at the teeth." She said. Sandy made a tooth and a question mark appear over him.

"I don't know sandy. We are looking but everything seems fine. Looked like he didn't take any teeth but we are looking at everyone just in case." She said and flew back up looking over them again. Everyone jumped up after her and began to look also.

"Everything looks fine, no teeth are missing." Bunny said. Tooth nodded. Pitch picked up one of the containers.

"Maybe he put something in one of them." Pitch said. Everyone looked at him and Tooth flew over to him.

"What could he put in them besides teeth?" She asked. Pitch looked and opened the box. He looked at the globe and none of the lights went out, nor did they flicker. He then closed the box and handed it to her.

"I mean some of the black death. Maybe he put it one to make children stop believing. I tried but I couldn't open them so I took them instead." He said. Tooth got a look of worry on her face and told her Baby Teeth to start opening the containers. Jack reached for one of them but Pitch took hold of his hand.

"You, Jack Frost, have a winter to bring to Russia." Pitch said. Jack sighed and nodded.

"Your right, come on Tooth." Jack said. Tooth looked at them.

"I can't go I have to stay here." Tooth said. Pitch looked to Bunny.

"Go, I will help Tooth mate." Bunny said not looking at them. Pitch nodded and both he and Jack were engulfed by black sand. Tooth turned to look at Bunny.

"I thought you hated them together." Tooth asked.

"I do...but we never see each other anymore and I missed you." Bunny said as he saw North and Sandy at the other end of the place. Tooth smiled and opened another container and found nothing but teeth.

* * *

Pitch watched Jack fly in and out of his sight as he flew around turning Russia into a winter wonderland. Pitch smiled as he leaned on a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. He truly love Jack and he always loved watching him make it snow. Jack landed in front of Pitch, who in turn, opened his arms. Jack smiled and went into them holding Pitch.

"I love you Pitch." Jack said holding Pitch closer.

"And I love you Jack." Pitch said holding him just as tight.

* * *

"We check all of the teeth and we found nothing wrong. Could Pitch have been wrong?" Tooth asked Bunny. Bunny held up a container to his face looking at the picture.

"Not all of them." He said and handed it to her.

"You don't think?" She asked and took it, opening it. Black death flooded out and she dropped it. It landed with a clink and the black death crawled back in, closing the container. Tooth turned to Bunny.

"I'm on it" he said tapping the ground and jumped into the hole.

* * *

_"Jack stay out of his way!" Jacks mother yelled in concern as she struggled against her husband. _

_"Stay out of this bitch." his father yelled and got his hand away from her grip and slapped her hard. She landed on the ground and held her face. _

_"Mother!" A ten year old Jack yelled and tried to run to his 3 month old pregnant mother. He came to a stop as his father blocked his way to her. _

_"I told you to not to go near my gun rack." His father said and took a step forward. Alcohol was heavy on his breath. _

_"I...I didn't mean to father I swear." Jack said backing up a bit. _

_"Yeah right." he said and back handed Jack. Jack landed on the ground but got up fast._

_"My gun in damaged be on repair and I can afford to get a new one!" He yelled and picked him up throwing Jack to the ground. Jack landed by his father's gun and buck knife._

_"Honey leave him alone he's only a child!" Jacks mother yelled standing up holding her stomach._

_"I said to stay out of this!" He yelled and turn, walking up to her getting ready to slap her again. Jack grabbed the knife running at his father and stabbed him in the back. He screamed out in pain, reaching back to try and grad the knife._

_"Don't you touch my mother and baby brother or sister!" Jack yelled as Jacks father fell down dead. His mother ran up and hugged her son. _

"_Jack you tell no one about this you understand!" she yelled crying and took her sons hand and ran out into the night._

* * *

"Jack!" Pitch yelled as he held Jack in his arms. Right after he said he loved him back Jack went limp and wouldn't move or say anything. He looked to be asleep. He looked up and saw Bunny jump out of his hole.

"What happened?" Bunny yelled. Pitch looked back at Jack.

"We said I love you and he went limp!" Pitch said. Just as he said that Jack let out a loud gasp.

"Jack!" Pitch and Bunny yelled. Jack looked at them.

"I killed my father." Jack said.


	8. Chapter 8

"That makes no sense." Tooth said as she flew back and forth. After Jack said that he killed his father to Pitch and Bunny, they took him back to Tooth's palace where Jack told them what happened. Jack nodded the memory still replaying in his head. His hands were placed in his lap as he stared at the table.

"Well the teeth bring up the most important memories in childhood, right?" North asked. Tooth stopped her flying and turned to look at him.

"Yes but it's always a good memory." She said. Pitch's eyes widen.

"He used the black death to bring up one of Jack's most important memory, only it was bad." Pitch said reaching, taking hold of one of Jack's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. They then heard the gruesome laugh of Reaper.

"You figured it out and so fast." They heard him say. Everyone was looking around in a panic.

"Oh, I'm not here so don't waste your time. I just wish to tell you my plans have changed." They heard Reaper say.  
"Oh yeah! How have they changed?" Bunny yelled. Reaper chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know fluffy but fine, I will tell you. I will be getting revenge on all of you, but I will only be using one of you." Reaper said as he laughed. Soon the laugh faded and all grew silent.

"What did he mean by that?" North asked. Sandy shrugged his shoulders. Pitch looked at Jack before standing up. He turned and walked out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Bunny yelled about to go after him before Jack ran out after him. Bunny looked at everyone before he followed Jack and Pitch.

* * *

Pitch was leaning on the front door frame watching the roaring blizzard outside. He looked pissed.

'How dare he do that to Jack. My Jack!' Pitch thought. He was so concentrated on his thoughts he didn't hear Jack come up behind him.

'He will never put his hands on Jack again. He will suffer a nightmare so horrible you will be waking up in a fit of screams!' Pitch thought his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Pitch?" Jack said. Pitch didn't move, not hearing the small boy.

'Jack didn't need to remember that…that nightmare…for once i wish I was the giver of dreams!' Pitch screamed in his head.

"Pitch!" Jack said a bit louder. Again no movement came from the dark man. Jack walked up and hugged Pitch from behind. Pitch jumped softly from Jack knocking him out of his thoughts. Pitch looked down to see snow white hands coming out of blue, iced edged sleeves.

"Jack." Pitch said and put his hands on Jacks. Jack's hold on pitch tightened.

"You didn't answer me when I called your name." Jack said. Pitch smiled trying to loosen Jacks hold.

"Sorry I was thinking." Pitch said as he felt Jack loosen his grip. Pitch moved jack till he was in front of him and held the small boy.

"About what?" Jack asked happy to be in the tall man's arms.

"...About how I wish to send Reaper into a nightmare he can't awake from." Pitch said. Jack smiled and looked up at him. Pitch looked down and Jack.

"I would like to see that." Jack said grabbing Pitch's shirt, bringing him down so Jack could kiss him. Pitch kissed him back, a smile on his face. As they pulled away, Pitch had lost his smile and looked to Jack, a serious look on his face.

"Jack that memory you had..." Pitch started but saw Jack filch as the memory came back into his head. Pitch noticed the change in Jacks face and held him tighter.

"Maybe it is a good memory." He finished. Jack looked down still holding Pitch. He felt Jack's fist squeezing his shirt tight with anger.

"How is that a good memory?" Jack asked sadly. Pitch kissed the top of his head.

"Because you might have killed him but only because he would have killed you. You also saved your mother and your unborn baby sister." Pitch said. Jack looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Pitch wiped his tears away.

"And because of that you saved two lives. You then helped raised your sister and saved her life a second time." Pitch said smiling down at Jack. Jack smiled back.

"Your right...I did safe them." Jack said as Pitch smiled and brought him into a deep kiss.

* * *

Bunny watched and heard everything the two had said. he moved so he was once again hidden behind the wall.

'Maybe I was wrong about Pitch.' Bunny thought as he turned away from them. He turned and walked back to the room with the others.

"Ah bunny perfect timing. Where is Pitch and Jack?" North asked. Bunny looked and saw Manny.

"Pitch is cheering Frostbite up, what's going on?" Bunny said. Manny smiled and backed up a bit so he was facing them all.

"I found a way to beat Reaper and put him in his place once and for all." Manny said. A question mark appeared above Sandy's head. Manny looked at them.

"It's simple. All we need is..." Manny started before Bunny grabbed his weapon and threw it at him. Manny put his hand up and caught it easily.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bunny! Why are you attacking Manny!" North yelled.

"I am not attacking him!" Bunny yelled. Sandy shook his head no and pointed to Manny a boomerang appearing above his head.

"No Sandy Bunny is right. He was not attacking me he was stopping me from speaking." Manny said. Bunny nodded and walked up to take the weapon Manny was holding out for him.

"Reaper has the black death everywhere to spy on us. If he heard what Manny said he would know want was coming and could defend himself better." Bunny said putting the weapon back on his back.

"So how can you tell us then without him knowing?" Tooth asked. Manny looked at her.

"For once...I do not know." Manny said. Jack and Pitch walked in holding hands.

"What's going on?" Jack asked letting Pitch's hand go.

"Manny found a way to defeat Reaper." Bunny said. Jack smiled and jumped up a bit doing a turn in midair.

"That's great!" Jack said landing but his smile soon faded as he saw no one else was smiling.

"That is great, right?" Jack asked worried. Sandy shook his head no.

"With Reapers black death all around Manny can't tell us." Tooth said. Pitch walked up to Manny and stood right in front of him.

"So there's no way to tell us the plan without him knowing it?" Pitch asked. Manny nodded yes.

"So what do we do then?" North asked. Everyone was quite not sure what to say. Tooth landed by Bunny taking his hand in hers and felt herself sink into the ground a little bit. She looked down.

"The floors made up of..." she started to yell before everyone sank into the floor. Black death tried to follow but was bounced off by the sand.

* * *

"Sand" she finished as she got off of Jack who she landed on. Manny and Sandy both got up off North and Pitch pushed Bunny off him yelling 'get off me!'.

"Father Time." Manny said and walked up hugging a man with white hair and bright yellow eyes. He looks to be around the age of 29 or 30.

"Hello Manny, I'm sorry about having to make up drop in so suddenly but I couldn't do it slowly or Grim's black ick might have come in. You all may discuss the matter of Grim's defeat here." Father time said. Sandy made his sand make a pic of Reaper. Father Time smiled at the sandman.

"No, Sandman my other son cannot come here, he has been banned." He said.

"Why?" Jack asked stepping closer to him. Father time turned to look at him.

"Because, my dear boy. He has smash peoples hourglasses whose time had yet to come. He took the lives of 17 poor souls before I could stop him." Father time said hanging his head down in shame.

"I told myself I would never allow him to take another humans life who's time was not ready so I do not see my wife as much but she understands." He said lifting his head, a small smile on his face. Jack looked down.

"Oh..." he said. Pitch walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up at Pitch and smiled placing his own hand on Pitch's.

"So...what's this plan you have come up with Manny?" North said.

* * *

Tooth and Bunny walked down the many halls of Father Times home. Manny sent them, along with North and Sandy, away to talk to Pitch and Jack alone.

"Look, there's Jamie's hourglass." Tooth said. Bunny looked at it and then to Tooth. She had a smile on her face.

"He will live a long life." Bunny said. Tooth nodded and took Bunny's hand in her own.

"So…how does it feel to be out in the field again?" Bunny asked her. Tooth turn and faced him.

"Good but I miss being with you." Tooth said. Bunny smiled and pulled her in to a hug kissing her softly.

"I miss it too tooth." Bunny said and Tooth smiled.

"Is that why you wanted to go down this hall?" Tooth asked Bunny. He smirked and nodded. Tooth smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"NO!" Pitch yelled as Manny told them the final part. Manny sighed.

"Pitch it will work ok all we need is Jack to go with him and say he joined, and then he can leave us clues to where he is and can ambush him." Manny said.

"And I said no!" Pitch yelled slamming his hands on the table. Manny glared at him.

"Look Pitch I know you love Jack but how else are we going to defeat him?" Manny said. Jack stood up and both of them looked at him.

"I won't do it. It wouldn't work anyway Manny. He still has the black death everywhere." Jack said. Manny sighed and sat down.

"Your right, we still wouldn't be able to defeat him, but I may know some who could." Manny said. Pitch and Jack sat down.

"Who?" They asked. Manny looked to them and smiled.

"It does not concern the two of you so no need to tell you" Manny said and smiled. "now let's go find the others and head back.

* * *

"Where did they go?!" Reaper yelled as his black death searched north place trying to find a way to get into the sand. Reaper brought his hand to his mouth and began biting his nails. Reaper never worried for he was, as the humans put it, the grim reaper, but for once he was worried.

'If that plan of theirs works then...' He couldn't even finish his thought. He then lowered his hand and smiled.

"Then I will just up my plans and attack." He said and held up a ball of black death. It molded into a shape of Jack Frost.

"Soon my dear boy...you won't even be able to say Pitch Black without feeling my wrath." Reaper said.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack stretched as they all came out of the portal Pitch made for them out of his sand.

"I'm heading to bed...we have a big day tomorrow if we do plan to fight Reaper with this person Manny has in mind. Night everyone." Jack said. Pitch nodded and gave him a kiss.

"I'll be there soon." Pitch said. Jack smiled and walked down the hall. North Sandy and Tooth nodded.

"You going to bed Bunny?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah I just need to tell Pitch something Tooth." Bunny said and gave her a quick kiss. Tooth smiled and nodded flying down the hall.

"What now Bunny, you still want us to end our relationship? I told you before to leave us alone." Pitch said rolling his eyes.

"...no I just wanted to tell you..." Bunny said but Pitch didn't hear anything else for he got quite and mumbled his words.

"I didn't quite catch that." Pitch said crossing his arms. Bunny looked away.

"I'm sorry...I saw you two earlier today and I can see you truly love Frostbite..." Bunny said and walked off down the hall. Pitch didn't move but a smiled appeared on his face. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. He took a few gulps and put the glass back down. He then walked into the halls and opened his door.

"Jack?" Pitch asked looking around the empty room. He couldn't wait too tell the ice boy. He walked in and the door slammed behind him. Pitch spun around and saw Reaper standing there.

"Reaper!" Pitch yelled his sand coming up out of the floor boards. Reaper held up both of his hands.

"I'm not here to fight Pitchy, only here to give you a message for everyone to hear." Reaper said. Pitch's sand dissipated and Reaper put his hands back down to his sides.

"What do you what Reaper and where's Jack?" Pitch demanded. Reaper smiled.

"Well it's about Jack. He will be staying with me until…" Reaper smiled evilly

"Well to tell you the truth he will be with me indefinitely." Reaper said and laughed as he disappeared. Pitch's eyes widen in horror.

"No! Reaper give him back!" Pitch yelled as loud as he could. He fell to his knees and held himself.

"Oh don't worry Pitchy; I will take care or Jack. I'll take real good care of him." Reapers voice echoed before disappearing without a trace.

'He took him...he too my Jack!' Pitch thought as the others barged into his room.

"Pitch what happened?" Tooth asked. Pitch looked at them, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Reaper took Jack." Pitch said. Everyone gasped.

* * *

Jack struggled against the ropes. He was lying on a bed and could even sit up. He was gagged with a cloth lined with the black death and couldn't freeze the ropes for it was lined with it also.

"Now, now Jacky, don't hurt yourself." Reaper said walking into the room. Jack looked and glared at him. Reaper smiled and grabbed his arm making Jack sit up.

"You and I are going to get to know each other." Reaper said and began to bite Jacks neck running his hand over Jacks chest. Jack tried to get away from his touches but Reaper squessed his arm tighter making Jack shut his eyes in pain.

'He's stronger they he looks.' Jack thought to his self.

"Don't worry, it will feel good Jack. Pitch always said I hit the right spot when he and I where together." Reaper said reaching down and rubbed Jack threw his pants. Jack grunted in disapproval trying to back up. Reaper smiled, thinking it was so much more.

"That's it Jacky, now let's hear that pretty little moan of yours." Reaper said and removed the gag from Jacks mouth.

"Let me go!" Jack yelled trying to get the man off him. Reaper smirked.

"No jack I won't. You belong to me now" he said and licked his neck. Jack struggled more trying to get away.

"Let me go! Pitch and the others will..." Jack started before Reaper pushed him on to his back. Jack looked and saw Reaper standing on the bed looking down on him.

"You are not allowed to say his name." Reaper said. Jack moved trying to get into a sitting position.

"I can and will say whatever I want!" Jack yelled. Reaper raised his hand, closing it slowly. The ropes tightened around Jack making him scream in pain. Reaper lowered himself and grabbed Jacks face making Jack look at him, the ropes still squeezing him.

"You, Jack will never see them again. Forget them. Forget Pitch and you might even find yourself falling for me." Reaper said licking Jacks neck again. He moved and the ropes released the tightness so Jack wasn't being crushed by them. Jack looked up at Reaper and blew in his face making a thin layer of ice form on Reapers face. Reaper released Jack moving back a bit and brought his hand up, the ice melting.

"Well now, that wasn't very nice." Reaper said and punched Jack in the stomach.

* * *

Everyone watched as Pitch paced waiting for Manny.

"Pitch, sit down. Worrying won't get him back any sooner." North said. Pitch looked at North; worry was swimming in Pitch's eyes.

"I know it won't but...but he took Jack." Pitch said and fell on to the chair. Sandy made a moon appear above him then Jack.

"I know Manny's looking for him but...but what if Reaper..." Pitch started before he began to growl.

"Whatever he does to hurt Jack, I will do to him tenfold!" Pitch yelled slamming his fists on the table. Just then a blinding flash of light appeared behind him and Pitch stood up immediately turning around.

"Did you find him?!" He shouted. Manny looked to Pitch, shaking his head from side to side slowly. Pitch looked to the ground his hands clenched into fists.

"No...NO!...Jack" Pitch said, his hands shaking as tears fell. He knew Jack wouldn't have been able to leave a trail but he still hoped to find one.

"Pitch..." Manny said, walking up to him.

"What." Pitch said.

"Remember, I know who can help us find him but there's a cost." Manny said. Pitch's head snapped up to look at Manny and grabbed him by his shirt lifting him up. Manny didn't kick or even try to escape. He knew Pitch wasn't trying to hurt him.

"Who! I don't care what it is; I will do it just please! I need to save Jack!" Pitch shouted as he shook Manny. As he finished Pitch put Manny down and they heard a beautiful laugh.

"I'm so glad to hear that Pitch Black." A woman said as she walked into the room.

"...Mother Earth, thank you for coming." Manny said.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone looked to see the beautiful woman. She looked around 27 and had brown hair that reached the ground. She smiled and walked up to Pitch. Manny backed up as she walked around Pitch, looking him up and down.

"My, my I was sure my son was playing me for a fool. The infamous Pitch Black, a good guy." She said. Pitch growled a bit. She smiled more as she stopped in front of him.

"So you wish to know where Jack Frost is, yes?" She asked him. Pitch looked her straight in the eye.

"Do you knew where he his." Pitch asked, not trusting this women. She laughed a bit.

"Yes, my dear boy. Just because my husband doesn't keep track of our two sons, does not mean I don't. But as my youngest son has said it will cost you." She said.

"What's that price; I don't care what it is I just need to save Jack." Pitch said. She smiled more.

"Oh not much...just for you to use your powers, that's all." she said looking at her nails.

"No that's a bad idea madam Earth!" Tooth shouted.

"Yeah, I mean sure I don't hate Pitch that much anymore but he's the boogieman...no offence mate." Bunny said. Pitch glared but sighed.

"No I agree with them, I am the boogieman. But Jack doesn't care what I am...how do you want me to use my powers." Pitch said. Mother Earth smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Madam Earth this isn't..." North started but Pitch spun around, facing him.

"This is the only way to save Jack and I will do anything to save him North. There is nothing you or anyone can tell me that will change my mind. I love him." Pitch said. North shut his mouth. Pitch turned to face Mother Earth. She was smiling. Does she ever not smile?

"I'm glad you said that because you will be give kids some nightmares." Mother Earth said. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What?" She said.

"I don't understand...first Manny wishes for us to stop Pitch from giving kids nightmares and you want to Pitch give nightmares" Bunny said. Mother Earth nodded. Manny walked up next to his mother.

"Mother Earth, I am afraid even I don't understand what you mean." Manny said.

"Well the truth is it's your father's idea. He said too many kids are dying from accidental deaths and all that, so he told me to help you guys so you could help him." She said smiling. Pitch looked confused. She sighed.

"You would give children nightmares of the dangers and consensuses for curtain actions. For example, a nightmare of a kid running into a busy street and getting hit by a car." She said. North gasped covering his mouth.

"That's awful and not helping the children!" He yelled standing. Mother Earth looked at him.

"Yes it would, it would show and teach the kid not to run in the street...it's a deal." Pitch said and held his hand out for them to shake. She smiled ignoring his hand.

"Good, now for your end of the deal." She said smiling again.

* * *

Jack curled up in a ball as best as he could. He was in so much pain from Reapers punches that it was hard to do without feeling pain. Reaper stood and fixed his shirt, which got messed up while he was 'showing' Jack whose boss.

"Now Jack, I'm sorry we couldn't do it but you had to be punished for saying him name." Reaper said kneeling by him petting the top of his head. Jack didn't move and Reaper picked him up holding him in his lap, still petting him.

"If you stopped saying his name I wouldn't of had to hurt you...just promise you won't and I will make you see stars." reaper said running his hand through Jacks hair as his other hand went lower and slipped his hand into Jacks pants. Jack whimpered in fear.

'Pitch...help me.' Jack thought as Reaper grabbed him.

"REAPER!" Both Reaper and Jack heard echo in the houses hall ways. Reaper removed his hand and was looking around.

"Pitch!" Jack said lifting his head up fast. Reaper growled standing. Jack falling to the floor but Reaper bent, grabbing his arm again making Jack stand.

"How did he find us?!" Reaper yelled walking out of the house, Jack being dragged by him. When he stepped out, he saw everyone there and smirked.

"Jack! Reaper, give him back now!" North yelled. Reaper looked around and everyone and saw North with his swords, Bunny with is boomerang, Tooth with her fists clenched, a few of her Baby Teeth around her, Pitch and Sandy both with their sand ready to strike. Reaper growled in frustration, then smirked.

"All right, all right I give, but first." Reaper said pulling Jack to his chest, kissing Jack on the lips. Everyone's eyes went wide with fear.

"NOOOO!" Pitch yelled. Reaper smiled and pushed Jack away from him. Jack fell to the ground, not moving and his eyes closed.

"No! Reaper you're done for" Pitch yelled and ran at reaper, but a hand stooped him. Sandy shook his head and wiped his sand at Reaper. He was slammed into trees, light poles, telephone polls, houses, and finally the street. As that happened Pitch ran to Jack and began to untie him. Manny appeared in front of the bleeding Reaper and grabbed Reaper by his shirt, lifting him up. Reaper laughed coughing up a bit of blood, wiping it off him.

"What dear brother...you know that my kisses are final Jack Frost will soon be alive again." Reaper said laughing. Manny smiled.

"Oh I know this, but you forgot we are here to stop you and I know only one that can stop you." Manny said smiling putting Reaper down but not letting go of his shirt.

"Oh yeah, and who is that?!" Reaper yelled. He then felt someone up a hand on his shoulder. Reaper whipped his head around and gulped.

"M-Mother Earth." Reaper said. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Come Reaper your father and I wish to have a talk with you." She said sweetly with a small hint of venom laced in her voice and the both disappeared. Everyone turned and saw Pitch holding Jack, rocking back and forth a bit.

"Jack wake up! Please Jack you can't leave me!" Pitch screamed. He's eyes where closed and he was crying.

"Please...I don't know what I will do if you couldn't see me but I could see you. I love you." pitch said. Pitch then felt fingers brushing his tears away and opened his eyes to see a still white haired, snow colored skinned Jack Frost.

"Jack" pitch said.

"I love you to pitch" jack said and kissed him. Pitch kissed him right back.

"Jacks ok" tooth said.

"But how" bunny asked. Sandy smiled and a snowflake appeared above his head.

"You think jack froze his lips?" North asked. Sandy nodded.

"It would have worked, Reaper then would have kissed the ice, not Jack." Tooth said and held Bunny's hand smiling.

"Jack, never leave me." Pitch said helping Jack up. Jack smiled and held Pitch close to him.

"Never Pitch, you're stuck with me forever." Jack said. Pitch smiled and held him. He was right, we have forever.


End file.
